


Be your love

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Бобби хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Больше всего на свете Ханбин ненавидел, когда что-то делают за его спиной. Да, они не встречались, но сейчас почему-то эта деталь стиралась. Зато вырастала другая, большая и уродливая. Бобби его бросил. Бросил, как самый настоящий трус...
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Они кончили практически одновременно. Бобби привычно закусил губу, чтобы не наделать лишнего шума. Хотя, к чему такие усилия над собой? Ведь рядом с ним лежит придурок, который каждый раз протяжно стонет, проваливаясь в оргазм. Стонет во весь, мать его, голос.

— Ханбин, тише, — раздражение Бобби просилось наружу, но он не мог злиться долго. _Не на лидера._ Следом появилась ленивая сытая улыбка: — Эй, руку убрать не хочешь?

— Неа, ей и там хорошо, — прошептал Ханбин в темноте, продолжая поглаживать под одеялом его опавший член своей влажной ладонью.

Бобби прикрыл глаза. За последние три месяца он слишком привык к этой руке. Даже начинал побаиваться, что уже не сможет кончить без умелой пятерни своего лучшего друга. Нет, ему всё так же нравились девушки, Бобби по-прежнему отмечал все аппетитные формы, что попадались в пределы его зрения, да и с фантазией всё было нормально.

Но это всё днём, в повседневности, а вот ночью… Ночью Ханбин забирается к нему в кровать и весь мир катится к чёрту. Гетеросексуальность снова прогибается под бисексуальностью.

Бобби старался не забивать голову лишним самобичеванием. С тех самых пор как Ханбин впервые обхватил его стояк, а на недоуменный вопль соблазнительно протянул: «Я просто помогу. В этом нет ничего такого…». Ну-ну, подумал Бобби тогда, но не оттолкнул его. Причины он не знал. В похоти было дело, или просто он всегда чувствовал это сексуальное напряжение между ними. В любом случае, Бобби _позволил_ этому произойти. «Помощь» стала регулярной и обоюдной…

— Перебирайся к себе, — Бобби нарушил тишину, слегка толкнув локтем горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему вплотную. — Чжунэ скоро вернётся в комнату.

Они жили втроём, но вокалист часто ложился спать только лишь под утро, предпочитая до этого времени доставать Чжинхвана. Чем они там занимались в комнате мини-хёна ночами напролёт, Бобби не интересовался.

— М-м… — невнятно пробормотал Ханбин, проваливаясь в сон.

— Ханбина, ну ты, как всегда, блин, — проворчал Бобби.

Сев в кровати, он дотянулся до пачки влажных салфеток. Гипоаллергенные, без запаха. Бобби потратил 20 минут, лазая по полкам в супермаркете, чтобы выбрать то, что подходит для чувствительной кожи лидера. Конечно, логичнее было бы пойти в душ, но Чжунэ уже стал подозрительно коситься на них, наблюдая за тем, как-то одному, то другому вдруг приспичивало помыться среди ночи. Да и Ханбин очень часто отрубался, лёжа у него в кровати, а будить его и тащить в ванную Бобби почему-то не хотелось. Проще, как сейчас, достав салфетки, сначала обтереть себя, а затем друга.

Бобби откинул одеяло, и полуголый Ханбин тут же поморщился от сквозняка. Пока друг сворачивался в милый калачик, он взял и поочерёдно обтёр его руки. Следом шёл живот. Стоило коснуться холодной мокрой салфеткой плоского живота, как Ханбин недовольно фыркнул и резко выпрямился. Наблюдая за его сердито сдвинутыми бровями, Бобби подавил смешок. Такой лидер был слишком соблазнительным. Почувствовав знакомый зуд в области сердца, Бобби нахмурился, зеркально отражая выражение лица Ханбина.

Продолжая аккуратно обтирать его, он спустился ниже, стараясь не задаваться вопросом, почему тратит на член друга намного больше времени, чем на свой собственный, а также отчего так приятно разглядывать спящего лидера. Голый Ханбин не такая уж большая тайна, но вот голый и беззащитный, полностью в его власти…

Бобби перевёл взгляд на его надутые губы. Они с Ханбином никогда не целовались. Взаимная «помощь» с дрочкой такого не предполагала. Бобби недобро усмехнулся. Ещё их _не-отношения_ не предполагали минет, но однажды Ханбин ему всё же отсосал. В Китае, месяц назад, они выпили с ребятами за возвращение домой, лидеру с его непереносимостью алкоголя хватило пары глотков, чтобы раскраснеться и совершенно захмелеть. Чертыхаясь, Бобби отвёл его в их номер и завалился спать на соседнюю кровать, но через полчаса был разбужен собственным громким стоном. Увидев, что именно вытворяет горячий рот друга, Бобби должен был хотя бы попытаться остановить его, но вместо этого принялся толкаться своими бёдрами ему навстречу, надеясь, что правило: «В этом нет ничего такого…» всё ещё действует.

Это случилось лишь раз, на утро они об этом не заговорили, старательно пряча друг от друга глаза. Бобби был на нервах, но дома в Корее Ханбин, как всегда, пришёл к нему ночью «помочь», и он успокоился. Они не перешли черту, всё может оставаться, как есть… Бобби покачал головой, он знал, что занимается самообманом. Только дурак не заметит горящий влюблённый взгляд Ханбина, направленный на него. Бобби дураком не был.

— Что же мне делать с тобой… с нами? — поддавшись порыву, он наклонился к лицу друга, которое тот больше не хмурил, и легко провёл пальцами по его губам. Почувствовав эти манипуляции, Ханбин бессознательно растянул губы и мазнул ему подушечки пальцев своей улыбкой.

Бобби судорожно втянул воздух. Сердце билось так громко, что он не сразу услышал позади себя чужое восклицание. Лишь увидев посреди комнаты полоску света, догадался обернуться, впрочем, уже заранее зная, кого именно увидит. Чжунэ стоял на пороге в спальню и усиленно моргал, потирая глаза.

Блять.

Бобби вспомнил, в каком они виде, и быстро накинул на голого Ханбина край одеяла. Почему-то это казалось самым важным. По крайней мере, до своей наготы ему дела не было. Чего не скажешь о Чжунэ, привыкнув к полутьме, тот так и замер, разглядывая его.

— Ну? — прорычал Бобби.

Чужая наглость привела вокалиста в чувство и, подражая его тону, парень огрызнулся:

— Вернусь через полчаса.

Дверь закрылась, и в комнате снова стало темно. Бобби вздохнул, убрал одеяло с Ханбина и натянул на того приспущенные боксёры с пижамными штанами. Подхватив друга на руки, он отнёс его в собственную кровать. Подоткнув одеяло, Бобби ещё долго стоял и смотрел на безмятежный сон Ханбина.

— Пора заканчивать со всем этим, — хрипло произнёс он, возвращаясь к себе в кровать. — Пока я ещё могу…

Бобби так и не уснул этой ночью, его сердце сжималось от принятого решения.


	2. Chapter 2

— У нас что общее собрание? — раздался сонный голос.

Бобби дёрнулся и повернул голову. Конечно, он знал, что это Ханбин. Кто это еще мог быть, раз все остальные ребята давно сидят в гостиной. Лидер зевнул и потянулся. Босиком, с растрёпанной макушкой, весь такой милый и домашний, он был всё в тех же клетчатых пижамных штанах, что и ночью, только сверху натянул на себя мятое безразмерное нечто — футболку, больше похожую на огромную наволочку.

— Это всё Бобби! — ядовито бросил Чжунэ. — Ему приспичило в наш выходной с утра пораньше дела решать. Даже пожрать не дал.

— Почему меня тогда не позвали? — удивился Ханбин, проходя вглубь гостиной. Но, плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Бобби, добавил с довольной улыбкой: — Решил дать мне поспать, да?

Бобби запаниковал. Дело принимало опасный и не очень красивый поворот. Только сейчас до него дошло, как сильно он сглупил. Надо было сначала поговорить с Ханбином, и уж только потом с ребятами. Но лидер так давно нормально не спал, что… Чёрт. Это хуёвое оправдание. Ему конец.

— Да, ты очень крепко спал, не хотел будить… — промямлил Бобби, избегая смотреть другу в глаза. Но тут резко вскочил с дивана и, не обращая внимание на удивление Ханбина, схватил его за запястье: — Надо поговорить. Давай выйдем.

— Полегче, ковбой! — засмеялся лидер, когда Бобби буквально потащил его за собой. — Ты мне руку оторвёшь!

«Только бы никто ничего не вякнул! — билась отчаянная мысль в мозгу Бобби. — Только бы не…»

— Так мне съезжать из комнаты или нет? — озадаченно поинтересовался Чану, когда они уже почти вышли в коридор.

Ханбин затормозил и обернулся, Бобби ничего не оставалось, как тоже остановиться. Лидер выглядел растерянно:

— В смысле, съезжать из комнаты?

Бобби внутренне взвыл. Сейчас рванёт, и во всём был виноват он сам…

— Ну как же, — Чану почесал нос. — Бобби-хён переезжает к Донхёку в комнату, а я — к Юнхёну и менеджеру.

Тишина. Бобби даже на мгновение подумал, что оглох. Ему был виден лишь неподвижный затылок Ханбина, но он заметил, как ребята вдруг замерли, следя за выражением лица своего лидера. Чжинхван болезненно поморщился, Чжунэ покачал головой, Донхёк закусил губу, Юнхён почему-то выглядел разозлённым, а Чану только удивлённо таращил глаза с одного парня на другого, недоумевая над всеобщей реакцией.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — беспомощно пискнул макнэ, разрывая чары напряженной давящей тишины.

Никто не ответил, лишь Чжинхван осторожно поинтересовался у Ханбина:

— Так ты не знал?

Бобби так и не понял, кто именно дёрнулся от этого вопроса. Он или лидер, а, может, они оба.

— Ханбина… — виновато произнёс он, всё ещё держась за его запястье.

Друг даже не повернулся, лишь хрипло позвал:

— Юнхён.

«А он-то тут при чём?» — не понял Бобби.

— Да? — парень подорвался с места.

— Что у нас… — Ханбина будто душили невидимые слёзы: — …на завтрак?

Бобби хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Больше всего на свете Ханбин ненавидел, когда что-то делают за его спиной. Да, они не встречались, но сейчас почему-то эта деталь стиралась. Зато вырастала другая, большая и уродливая. Бобби его бросил. Бросил, как самый настоящий трус.

— Давай поговорим, — попросил Бобби и слегка потянул Ханбина за руку.

Лидера качнуло, словно безвольную куклу, и он стал оседать на пол. Чжинхван испуганно ахнул, Бобби попытался подхватить друга, но Юнхён успел это сделать первым.

— Воу, Бин! — с притворным весельем сказал Юнхён, поддерживая лидера за талию. — Тебе точно не помешает подкрепиться. Пошли на кухню.

После этого Юнхён обхватил запястье Ханбина чуть выше пальцев Бобби и уверенно выдернул руку лидера из его хватки.

— Какого… — начал было Бобби.

Юнхён его перебил, гневно зыркнув глазами:

— Счастливого переезда.

Бобби растерянно наблюдал за тем, как Ханбин прильнул к парню, и они вместе направились из гостиной на кухню. Он даже не почувствовал, как сжались кулаки, стоило только до ушей долететь тихому лидерскому «спасибо», которое тот пробормотал в чужую щёку…

Бобби ринулся за ними, но его остановил Чжинхван.

— Пускай сначала поест, — сказал мини-хён, сдавливая его плечо своей рукой.

Миниатюрный вид был обманчив, и Бобби поморщился от прикладываемой старшим силы. Не больно, но близко к тому. В глазах Чжинхвана не полыхала злость, как у того же Юнхёна, хён скорее был разочарован… им? Бобби приуныл. Неужели всем было всё так очевидно?

И всё же он сделал, как просили. Выждал время и дал Ханбину позавтракать. С его места в гостиной было прекрасно видно, как мельтешит Юнхён, организовывая перекус для любимого лидера. Бобби нахмурился от собственной формулировки. Хотя всё именно так и выглядело. Юнхён сам по себе был хорошим и внимательным, но рядом с Ханбином он будто выходил на какой-то новый уровень заботы. И Бобби было неприятно за этим наблюдать…

Ханбин не отказался от еды, но его механические движения и пустое, ничего не выражающее лицо, пока он жевал, говорили о том, что друг ушел глубоко в себя. И Бобби страшился возможных выводов, которые тот сделает. Прожевав последний кусок, Ханбин сделал глоток кофе и, поблагодарив Юнхёна, поднялся с места. Бобби тоже встал. Лидер вышел с кухни и спокойно посмотрел на него. Бобби постарался не вздрогнуть, не было больше перед ним милого и домашнего парня…

— Я в душ и переодеться, — холодно бросил Ханбин. — Мне хватит полчаса. После этого зайди _ко мне_ в комнату, поговорим.

Бобби сдавленно кивнул, избегая едкого взгляда, а когда поднял глаза от пола, Ханбин уже скрылся «у себя в комнате». Лидер управился даже за меньшее время. Бобби зашёл через 20 минут, тот уже успел сполоснуться и натянуть джинсы с толстовкой. Прислонившись к стене возле двери, Бобби наблюдал за тем, как Ханбин сушит волосы феном всё с тем же отрешённым выражением лица. Наконец, механический шум прекратился, и Бобби понял, что должен начать этот нелёгкий разговор, как-то оправдаться и сохранить дружбу. Но лидер взял всё в свои руки.

— Ты просто мог сказать «нет», — будто ожив, повернулся к нему Ханбин, отрывисто добавляя: — В любой чёртов момент. Одно слово. Не так трудно, а, Бобби?

Бобби открыл рот и тут же закрыл, Ханбин недобро усмехнулся:

— Я, по-твоему, извращенец какой-то?

Бобби поморщился и воскликнул:

— Что?! Нет! Конечно, нет! Блять, да о чём ты вообще?

Ханбин будто не услышал его, продолжив:

— Ни разу не отверг, потому что боялся, я закачу истерику или полезу к тебе насильно? Не хватило духу сказать, что не хочешь, а теперь этот побег с переездом. Можно подумать, я совсем поехавший и попытаюсь трахнуть тебя, пока ты спишь! Что я…

Голос Ханбина сорвался, и он вдруг ломанулся к двери, но Бобби не дал ему уйти. Сначала перегородил путь, а затем пригвоздил к стене, чтобы тот не вырвался.

— Прости, что обидел, — умоляюще произнёс он и слегка встряхнул друга за плечи, чтобы тот поднял на него глаза. — Прости, слышишь? Я сделал всё не так. Не в том порядке. Короче, я идиот и это не лечится, — он улыбнулся, но так как у Ханбина не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице, вздохнул и продолжил: — Я не считаю тебя… нас извращенцами. Что было, то было, в конце концов, мы оба получали от этого удовольствие. Да, ты прав, я мог сказать «нет» в самом начале или потом, но не сделал этого. Не знаю, почему. Но это точно не страх! Может, любопытство или жажда поэкспериментировать… Я честно, хуй знает.

Ханбин тихо фыркнул над его нелепой речью и заметно расслабился, Бобби же попытался подобрать правильные слова:

— Просто мы заигрались, и сейчас я говорю то самое «нет» и хочу прекратить такие наши, эм, отношения. Но я не бегу, просто считаю, если мы разъедемся по разным комнатам, это облегчит задачу. Только и всего. Ты мой лучший друг и вообще близкий мне человек, и я никогда…

— Стоп, хватит! Не нужно больше ничего говорить, я тебя понял, — попросил Ханбин, закрывая глаза на пару секунд. Когда он снова посмотрел на Бобби, из его взгляда ушёл тот едкий холод, но осталась печаль… — В конце концов, это я склонил тебя к… этому. Так что ты тоже прости. Думаю, ты прав, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Ты мой лучший друг, пускай так всё и остаётся. Найди себе девчонку и… ну ты понял… встречайся нормально.

Ханбин глубоко вдохнул, как после долгого погружения, но в целом как будто успокоился после высказанного. Бобби же, наоборот, вдруг напрягся. И это всё? Никаких «не бросай меня» и «я люблю тебя»? Конечно, Ким Ханбин никогда бы не стал унижаться, слишком сильно было его чувство собственного достоинства, но всё-таки Бобби думал… Что? Неужели на что-то рассчитывал? Приехали, называется. Бобби получил всё, что хотел, но почему-то на душе стало ещё поганей, чем раньше. Росло ощущение того, что всё происходящее неправильно.

— А ты? — одеревенело спросил Бобби. — Найти девчонку и… — он улыбнулся, повторяя слова друга: — Ты понял.

Ханбин хмыкнул и вонзил в него взгляд, искрящийся каким-то тёмным, отчаянным весельем:

— А мне это не подходит, — ответил он с вызовом. — Совсем.

Бобби протянул руку, чтобы… Он и сам не знал, что хотел сделать. Просто почувствовал необходимость коснуться щеки Ханбина и стереть это пугающее выражение с его лица.

— Не надо, — прошипел лидер, отклоняясь в сторону.

Бобби поморщился, за показной злобой Биай попытался скрыть боль в голосе. Другой бы и не заметил, но, в их случае, столько лет бок о бок дают о себе знать.

— Ханбин? — опомнился он, когда друг выскользнул из его «блока» и взялся за ручку двери.

— Ты дорог мне, Бобби, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Ханбин. — Переезжай спокойно к Донхёку и не забивай голову ерундой. Всё в порядке, я больше не злюсь. Мы друзья, как и прежде. Ничего не изменилось. Сегодня я буду в студии, как и планировал. Скажи ребятам не приходить, их выходной в силе, пускай отдыхают.

Он вышел из комнаты, а Бобби приблизился к стене и со всей силы приложился об неё головой. А потом ещё и ещё, пока физическая боль не заглушила всё остальное. В том числе и вопящую мысль о совершённой только что огромнейшей ошибке…


	3. Chapter 3

За этим занятием его и застал Чжунэ.

— Ого, сколько экспрессии! — издевательски протянул вокалист, заходя в комнату. Бобби отлепился от стены и, потирая лоб, зло на него посмотрел. Чжунэ высокомерно выдал: — Ну чего ты остановился? Не обращай на меня внимание, продолжай! В конце концов… что тебе ещё остаётся?

Бобби прищурился, что-то такое странное промелькнуло в интонации мембера. Но Чжунэ явно не собирался скидывать с себя маску царя, лишь закатил глаза, поражаясь его тупости.

— Ой, да брось, Бобби. Мы с Чжинхваном знали про вас с Ханбином.

Бобби провёл ладонью по лицу. Его подозрения подтвердились…

— Можно? — постучав по косяку, в комнату зашёл мини-хён. Вид у него был слегка смущённый, наверное, из-за последней фразы Чжунэ. Но старший мигом стал серьёзным, обратившись к Бобби: — Поговорим?

Чжунэ фыркнул, складывая руки на груди:

— Он уже всё похерил, о чём ты с ним говорить собрался?

— Чжунэ, — предостерег Чжинхван.

Вокалист скривился и величественно махнул ладонью, мол, валяйте, делайте, что хотите.

— Ханбин был влюблён в тебя уже много лет, — осторожно начал говорить Чжинхван, косясь при этом на Чжунэ, который, шумно протопав к шкафу, стал в нём не менее шумно рыться. — Ты вроде как не замечал, и я не лез не в своё дело, а потом у вас стало что-то происходить. Ханбин последние месяцы весь светился…

— Ага, а сегодня по кое-чьей милости чуть не перегорел, — вклинился Чжунэ. — Никогда не видел его таким потерянным.

— Чжунэ, вали отсюда, — беззлобно попросил Чжинхван.

Бобби мутило, слишком много было информации. Он знал, что Ханбин влюблён в него, но не думал, что это длилось так долго и было _настолько_ серьёзным. Чжунэ хоть и язвил, но ведь он был прав. Сегодня Бобби причинил Ханбину огромную боль, а тот в итоге сказал, что всё нормально, что он не злится. Боже, хотелось снова побиться об стену.

Вокалист с каким-то садистским удовлетворением наблюдал за быстрой сменой эмоций на лице Бобби, но под строгим взглядом Чжинхвана ему пришлось-таки взять полотенце из шкафа и поплестись в душ.

— Кстати, — не удержался Чжунэ и обернулся в дверях: — Ханбин не долго будет один… Так что не надо сильно убиваться, Бобби-бой, лидер пострадает немножко и быстро забудет о тебе. С таким ярым поклонником так уж точно!

— Ну всё, — отрывисто сказал Чжинхван, снимая с себя тапок и замахиваясь в сторону вокалиста.

Чжунэ азартно хохотнул и быстро скрылся за дверью, но успел напоследок выдать весьма злорадно в небольшую щелку:

— Ханбин будет счастлив с кем-то другим. Камень с души, правда, Бобби-бой?

Чжинхван всё-таки кинул тапок, тот с силой бахнул по закрытой двери ванной и рухнул на пол. Бобби же пересёк комнату и опустился на кровать. Мысли путались. Переваривая всё, сказанное вокалистом, а в особенности фразочку о том, что Ханбин будет «счастлив с кем-то другим», Бобби понял, что начинает злиться…

«Ты не последователен, дружок!» — оскалилось его внутреннее я.

— Он совершенно невыносим, — вздохнул мини-хён, когда из ванной послышалось громкое пение. — Но слова Чжунэ не лишены смысла.

— Я что, должен этому радоваться?! — взвился Бобби.

Чжинхван перевернул тапок и, засунув в тот свою босую ногу, обернулся к Бобби, пожимая плечами:

— Не знаю, а должен?

— Хён, ну хоть ты не начинай, — простонал он, массируя свои пульсирующие виски.

Но Чжинхван не собирался утешать его, и в голосе старшего снова послышалось то разочарование, которое Бобби уже улавливал до этого:

— Если тебе так плохо, зачем тогда было бросать его?

— Блять, да мы даже не встречались! — взорвался Бобби.

Чжинхван вдруг улыбнулся.

— Вы не встречались с Ханбином или просто не обсуждали это? — спросил мини-хён, и Бобби покоробила его родительская снисходительность. — Разные вещи, знаешь ли. Иногда люди не говорят об очевидном.

— Всё совсем не так, — попытался оправдаться Бобби.

— А как? — надавил Чжинхван.

Бобби вздохнул. На самом деле до него стало доходить, что Ханбин не так просто перевёл разговор на девушек. Как он там сказал? Встречайся нормально. Получается то, что у них происходило с Бобби, друг считал хоть и не совсем нормальными, но всё-таки отношениями…

Бобби проскулил что-то невнятное и яростно зарылся своим лицом в ладони.

— Чживон?

— Не знаю… Я запутался, — пробормотал он честно. — Думал, что поступаю верно, а сейчас… — Бобби поднял лицо и, посмотрев на друга, повторил: — Не знаю, хён.

— Просто обдумай всё тщательно, ладно? — с искренней заботой посоветовал Чжинхван. — Но не затягивай сильно, момент может быть упущен.

Бобби рассеянно кивнул, и Чжинхван ушёл, а минут через пять в комнату заглянул улыбчивый Донхёк:

— Хей! Пошли есть, а после завтрака я помогу тебе с переездом.

Переезд. Если он съедет из комнаты, а Чжунэ будет всё так же пропадать до утра у Чжинхвана, то ночами Ханбин будет один и ничто не помешает загадочному «поклоннику» приходить к нему. Бобби понял, что тот, кто неровно дышит к лидеру, был из их группы. Он даже догадывался, кто именно…

Бобби повернул голову к Донхёку, и друг отшатнулся, прифигев:

— Эй, ты чего?

— Я передумал, — прорычал Бобби.

— В смысле? — не понял Донхёк.

— Я не переезжаю, — твёрдо сказал Бобби. Стоило только принять это решение, как внутренний зверь перестал скалиться и умиротворённо заурчал. — Остаюсь здесь.

Донхёк просверлил его взглядом и неожиданно просиял:

— Ну и правильно! Не отпускай его!

Ободряюще хлопнув Бобби по плечу, парень выбежал в коридор, не слыша мученический стон:

— Откуда, блять, все всё знают?!

***

До самого вечера Бобби погрузился в себя. Но быть предельно честным с самим собой оказалось не такой уж простой задачей. Надо было откинуть все сомнения, условности и общепринятые рамки. Забыть о том, как старший брат ненавидит геев, или та же мать Бобби до сих пор считает совершенно неприемлемой необходимость лидера iKON «лапать» всех своих ребят, о чём она так любит высказываться дома, намекая, что Биай, возможно, «из тех самых»…

Что ж, для начала Бобби пришлось разбираться со всем тем мусором, что копился годами и сейчас засорял его мозги. По кусочку, по маленькой песчинке он отделял своё «я» от всего остального, навязанного извне. Процесс оказался болезненным. Это как выйти из зоны комфорта, быть затянутым в чёрную дыру, а затем выкинутым посреди неизвестности. Ни направлений, ни компаса, лишь растерянный и беспомощный — новый ты…

И всё-таки оно того стоило. Бобби исследовал самого себя и в итоге смог подобраться к главному вопросу.

— Ким Ханбин, — произнёс он вслух.

Одно имя, а внутри уже что-то закоротило. Лучший друг? Да. Родной, словно брат? Конечно. Верный соратник? Определённо.

— Любимый? — слегка нервозно поинтересовался он у пустой комнаты и тут же неловко засмеялся: — Боже, я, как псих…

Смех оборвался, и Бобби замер. В голове возникла яркая вспышка.

_— Любимый? — пытал Бобби, нагло присасываясь к чужой нежной шее. — Ну скажи, я твой любимый?_

_Толчок в грудь, чтобы он отстал, и недовольный голос Ханбина:_

_— Бобби, ты обдолбанный и ничего не соображаешь…_

_— Признайся, — требовал Бобби, ещё крепче стискивая его тело и подбираясь к таким желанным губам. — Давай же._

_— Ты не в себе, придурок, — прошипел друг, оказывая слишком слабое сопротивление._

_— Плевать, — собственный голос звучал странно, но думать об этом не хотелось. Бобби облизал нижнюю губу лидера, ловя его судорожный выдох, и не удержался от ухмылки: — Я и так знаю, что я твоя любовь…_

_— Ничего ты не знаешь, кретин, — яростно прошептал Ханбин._

_— Да ну? — Бобби порывисто накрыл его губы своими._

Бобби вскочил с кровати. Сердце бешено колотилось, дыхание участилось, а губы покалывало от фантомного поцелуя. Воспоминание было слишком ярким, слишком реалистичным. Но ведь… этого не было. Они с Ханбином никогда не целовались.

Бобби нервно провёл рукой по волосам:

— Какого чёрта происходит?


	4. Chapter 4

Бобби сидел в полном одиночестве на кухне, электронные часы с оранжевой подсветкой навязчиво требовали к себе внимания, показывая начало одиннадцатого. В общежитии было подозрительно тихо. В наивную версию о том, что парни могут просто мирно сидеть по своим комнатам, верилось с трудом, но где всех носило в такой поздний час, Бобби не представлял.

Усмехнувшись, он лениво отхлебнул пиво из жестяной банки. На самом деле ему было похер, куда все разбежались, не маленькие в конце концов. Сам Бобби ждал лишь возвращения Ханбина. Ждал, но прекрасно знал, что не дождётся. Лидер по-любому не вернётся до утра…

Бобби вновь переключился на мысли о том, что вспомнил совсем недавно. Коснувшись своих губ и рассеянно водя по ним пальцами, он в очередной раз сделал вывод о том, что та яркая вспышка в его сознании, где он заставлял Ханбина признаться ему в любви, а затем нагло целовал, не имела никакого смысла. Полная белиберда. Хотя бы потому, что такого между ними двумя никогда не происходило… Или всё-таки происходило?

Бобби был близок к отчаянию, не понимая, что происходит. Круговорот мыслей капал на нервы. Единственный логичный выход — это расспросить обо всём Ханбина. Но только представив его холодный колючий взгляд, он передумал…

— Блять! — от досады Бобби со всей силы грохнул банку об стол, и та, словно гармошка, сплюснулась в основании. С лёгким недовольным шипением пиво вместе с пеной, ринувшись через край, стало выплёскиваться и стекать по его сжатой ладони, образовывая на деревянной столешнице липкую лужу.

В этот самый момент на кухню заходил Чану, но, резко остановившись, выдал:

— Хён, фига ты меня напугал!

Скользнув взглядом по его руке, которую парень старательно прижимал к своему сердцу, Бобби скрипнул зубами. Такой жест был свойственен совсем другому человеку…

— Не переигрывай, — бросил зло Бобби.

— Бесите, — вдруг скривился Чану. — Почему все всегда думают, что я притворяюсь?

Бобби пожал плечами, ему вообще было не до проблем мелкого. Но Чану решил иначе. Прошел и плюхнулся прямо напротив него, будто его кто-то приглашал, затем с любопытством оглядел пустые банки с пивом на столе и нагло притянул к себе последнюю из непочатых. Под тяжелым взглядом Бобби макнэ открыл банку и, собираясь отпить, потянул к своему рту. В самый последний момент Бобби выхватил пиво из его руки.

— Эй! — вздрогнул Чану, а затем возмущённо раздул ноздри: — Это моё!

Бобби сделал глоток и прищурился:

— Я так не думаю. Тем более это была последняя…

— Врёшь! — капризно, словно маленький избалованный мальчик, воскликнул макнэ и, шумно поднявшись со своего стула, побежал к холодильнику. Распахнув тот и довольно хмыкнув, он отодвинулся и картинно вытянул ладонь, демонстрируя содержимое средней полки. — Вот, тут ещё целая упаковка!

— И что? — равнодушно спросил Бобби. — Это тоже всё моё.

— Что? — опешил Чану.

— Хочешь своё — иди и купи, — добил его Бобби.

Чану смотрел на него, не мигая, сначала на его лице проступила обида, а затем злость.

— Да пошли вы все! — макнэ с психом захлопнул холодильник и направился стремительным шагом к выходу, бормоча себе под нос о том, что все айконовцы редкие козлы.

Бобби, смеясь, поймал его за рукав толстовки.

— Стой, мелкий, ну чего ты так разбушевался? Не жалко мне для тебя ничего. Просто рано тебе ещё подбухивать вечерами, я плохой пример. По праздникам, со всеми ребятами, вот тогда пожалуйста. Знаешь, что со мной Чжинхван сделает, если узнает, что я спокойно наблюдал за тем, как ты пьёшь?

Чану не сдержался и хохотнул, но, вырвав рукав, снова принялся изображать вселенскую обиду, правда уже никуда не убегая.

— Хён, а ты чего пьёшь? Вроде не праздник.

Ага, подумал Бобби, неуверенно поднимаясь на ноги, любопытство-таки победило.

— У хёна особый случай, Чану, — ответил он и взъерошил парню волосы.

— Фу, ты уже пьяный, — Чану откинул его руку от себя. — Блин, это самый скучный выходной. Даже пообщаться не с кем.

— В игры поиграй.

Чану зло на него зыркнул.

— Я и так вечно в них играю, думал, сегодня мы всей группой повеселимся или ещё что, а вы все просто разошлись кто куда. Ханбин-хён в студии своей любимой, Чжунэ с Чжинхваном просто молча свалили, даже не сказав, куда, Донхёк зависает у Табло-хёна. Надо было с ним идти, звал же, а я, как дурак, сказал, что у меня планы, — Чану надулся, отчего его щёки стали ещё больше выделяться на лице. — А Юнхён сволочь, вообще меня кинул! Договорились же по-человечески сходить в кино и прогуляться, а он вдруг к лидеру попёрся с целой сумкой жратвы, как заботливая мамочка. Кто он после этого?

Весь тот хмель от пива, что окутывал сознание Бобби лёгкой пеленой, вдруг заледенел, покрылся трещинами и, взорвавшись на миллион невидимых осколков, обрушился прямо к его ногам. Ногам, которые вдруг почувствовали слабость.

— Хён? — Чану поддержал его за плечо и героически не дал упасть, хотя он и не собирался вроде как этого делать. — Тебя что, реально так сильно развезло?

Бобби выпрямился, пока в его мозгу взрывалось что-то.

_Не надо сильно убиваться, Бобби-бой, лидер пострадает немножко и быстро забудет о тебе. С таким ярым поклонником так уж точно!_

— Давно? — спросил он, кажется полностью протрезвев.

Чану посмотрел на него как на придурка, но всё-таки терпеливо переспросил:

— Что давно?

— Давно ушёл Юнхён?

— Нет, — неуверенно ответил Чану косясь на электронные часы. — Может, часов в девять или около того…

Бобби сорвался с места, не дослушав.

— Хён, ты тоже в студию? — ему в спину понеслось удивлённое нытьё Чану, а затем уже громкие капризные восклицания: — Ну отлично! Я что, по-вашему, Кевин?! Почему я должен оставаться один…

«Какой нахрен Кевин?» — Бобби сначала даже не понял, о чем там говорит макнэ, но к этому моменту он уже, обувшись, хватал куртку и вылетал из квартиры, так что эта мысль быстро затерялась среди множества других более бойких мыслей, заполненных исключительно Ханбином и прытким, мать его, Юнхёном.

Бобби поймал такси и, пока добирался до компании, накрутил себя до такой степени, что, кажется, готов был закатить сцену ещё на первом этаже. Но когда люди внутри компании начали с ним дружелюбно здороваться, он умерил свой пыл, загасив пламя ярости, рвущееся изнутри. В конце концов, на кого ему было злиться? На Ханбина, которого сам же и обидел, или, может, на Юнхёна, который просто решил поддержать своего лидера и друга? Конечно, теперь симпатия Юнхёна к Ханбину стала ещё более очевидной, но злиться Бобби нужно было на себя и только на себя. Хотя, когда он поднимался в лифте, к нему пришло осознание, что гложет его совсем другая эмоция, и злость оказалась лишь ширмой, прикрывающей истинное чувство.

Страх. Вот что медленно окутывало Бобби плотным туманом, а затем, превращаясь в тонкие иглы, беспощадно забиралось под кожу, чтобы мучить.

Он боялся, что упустил момент, и Ханбин разочаровался в нём настолько, что охладел. Страшился, что, выслушав путанные объяснения Бобби о том, как его на самом деле всегда влекло к лучшему другу, но он боялся себе в этом признаться, оставляя весь остальной подтекст за закрытой дверью, Ханбин лишь равнодушно пожмёт плечами, мстительно сказав, что поезд уже ушёл. Поздно что-либо менять и теперь лидер готов принять симпатию того же Юнхёна…

Бобби никогда не понимал и в какой-то степени презирал людей, которые не ценят того, чем обладают. Тех, кто сначала глупо разрушает, а затем плачет над обломками собственного счастья. Что ж, теперь он смело мог причислять себя к этим самым тупицам.

Створки лифта разъехались в стороны. Бобби ступил в знакомый коридор и направился к студии, в которой обычно зависал Ханбин, но, не дойдя всего каких-то пару шагов до нужной комнаты, осознал, что ноги решительно отказали ему. Бобби замер, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно. Сердце отчаянной птицей затрепыхалось в грудной клетке, умоляя развернуться и бежать, бежать куда подальше. Бобби словно превратился в маленького испуганного ребёнка перед кабинетом врача, который не верил заверениям взрослых о том, что боли не будет…

— Блин, Юн, перестань, а?

Бобби вздрогнул, услышав приглушённое фырканье Ханбина, а затем и его заливистый смех. Дверь в студию оказалась приоткрытой. Видимо, лидер сделал перерыв в работе (хотя работал ли он вообще сегодня?), чтобы пообщаться со своим мембером. Бобби преодолел оставшееся расстояние и наконец взглянул на то, что происходило в небольшой студии. Цепко заметил стаканы с кофе, сэндвичи и ещё что-то из еды на маленьком столике в углу, но всё это выглядело практически не тронутым. Значит, миссия Юнхёна «накормить лидера» не увенчалась успехом. Впрочем, ни он, ни сам лидер не выглядели расстроенными, что несомненно задело Бобби за живое…

Ханбин стоял спиной к двери и, запрокинув голову, от души хохотал. Было в его смехе что-то ненормальное и бесноватое, но Бобби быстро отбросил эту мысль, как и все остальные, стоило только перевести взгляд на Юнхёна. Парень находился очень близко к лидеру, практически держа того в своих объятиях, и щекотал что есть мочи.

Это было слишком. Бесящая картина, раскинувшаяся прямо перед Бобби, безжалостно выжигала дыру в его сердце. Шею будто перехватила невидимая рука, и удушающе давила, пока ревность тёмной волной поднималась откуда-то изнутри. Бобби не хотел смотреть на двух смеющихся парней, но был не в силах закрыть глаза или даже просто пошевелиться. Вспомнились едкие слова Чжунэ.

_Ханбин будет счастлив с кем-то другим. Камень с души, правда, Бобби-бой?_

Хотелось выкрикнуть громкое: «Нет!», но ему не дался даже шепот. Так «мило» упомянутый Чжунэ мифический камень, о существовании которого сам Бобби не подозревал до этого момента, вдруг дал о себе знать. И пока Ханбин так доверчиво находился в чужих руках, эта новая ноша в груди Бобби придавливала к земле и безжалостно впивалась в него, будто намереваясь навсегда срастись с его душой. Камень с каждой секундой увеличивался в размерах и обрастал шипами, делая Бобби совершенно беспомощным перед тем, что он чувствовал.

«Я должен прекратить это» — решил он, глядя на сладкую парочку перед собой, и его ревность, достигнув какой-то из вершин, ярко вспыхнула, придавая силу. Бобби сделал шаг вперёд, собираясь вломиться в студию и вырвать Ханбина из рук Юнхёна. Всё, чего он желал, это устранить угрозу, и плевать, что Юн его друг, сейчас Бобби готов был откинуть в сторону любого, запрещая тому приближаться или прикасаться к лидеру.

_К его лидеру._

Бобби позволил себе ухмыльнуться, но следующая секунда всё изменила. Смех Ханбина внезапно оборвался, за одно мгновение перерастая в нечто иное. Тихое, протяжное и надрывное. От этих звуков горло самого Бобби сдавил резкий спазм. Его сильный, стойкий Ханбин… плакал, и это было неправильно.

Юнхён убрал руки, переставая мучить бока парня дикой щекоткой и дал лидерской голове спокойно припасть к своему плечу. Ханбин невнятно выругался, но Бобби разобрал лишь слово «позорище». После этого лидер хотел отстраниться, но Юнхён притянул его ближе к себе, не давая вырваться.

— Ну, это намного лучше, чем держать всё в себе, — прошептал он, гладя друга по спине. — Не сдерживайся, я переживу.

Утешая другого, сам Юнхён лишь грустно улыбался.

— Это конец, — еле слышно отозвался Ханбин через какое-то время. — Это конец…

Бобби парализовало. Он смотрел на подрагивающие плечи Ханбина и постепенно сам превращался в сгусток боли. В груди привычно саднило, и он наконец-то смог дать определение тому, от чего привык отмахиваться. Желание быть рядом. Чувство бесконечной нежности. Любовь.

В этот момент Юнхён поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Ни капли удивления во взгляде, лишь холодное спокойствие, будто он уже давно заметил Бобби, и теперь просто ждал, что же тот решит делать дальше. Юнхён пытался быть крутым, невозмутимым, но от Бобби не укрылось то, как на самом деле его ледяная оборона хрупка и уязвима.

Бобби уверенно ответил на взгляд, чувствуя, как испарялись ярость и злость, бушевавшие в нём до этого. Слабые угольки ревности продолжали играть на нервах, но это уже было совсем не то. Бобби успокаивался, больше не считая Юнхёна соперником и не ощущая угрозы. И он сам не понимал, почему.

Неожиданно Юнхён будто прочитал его мысли, покачал головой и закатил глаза:

— Так и будешь стоять в дверях?

Бобби вскинул голову и гневно на него зыркнул, но Юнхён ответил ему насмешливым взглядом. Возможно ли, что Юнхён принял решение отказаться от своих притязаний на Ханбина, и теперь это была маленькая месть с его стороны? Бобби ведь уже собирался уйти незамеченным для Ханбина, чтобы тот не узнал, что кто-то ещё был свидетелем его слёз. У лидера был пунктик насчёт этого, и Бобби не желал ранить его, ещё сильнее задевая…

Но было поздно, Ханбин трепыхнулся в руках Юнхёна.

— Что? — хрипло спросил лидер, отстраняясь от парня и оборачиваясь. При виде Бобби его лицо застыло, голос стал жестче: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Бобби не знал, что ответить, всё, что бы он не сказал сейчас, будет встречено в штыки.

— Впрочем, неважно, — равнодушно бросил Ханбин и, вспомнив о том, как выглядит, резко отвернул своё заплаканное лицо. — Уходи.

Быстро смахнув слёзы и откашлявшись, лидер отошёл и, сев в своё кресло, стал изображать бурную деятельность.

— Юнхён, ты тоже, — добавил он, не глядя на парней. — Мне нужно работать.

Юнхён не спорил.

— Только обязательно съешь то, что я принёс, — сказал он, перед уходом.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — деревянным голосом отозвался Ханбин, всё так же не поворачивая головы.

Юнхён кивнул и стал протискиваться мимо Бобби, но поймав его рассерженный взгляд, улыбнулся.

— Впервые вижу, чтобы основной игрок злился на того, кто всё время просидел на скамейке запасных, — шепнул он и похлопал Бобби по напряженному плечу: — Расслабься, капитан команды уже давно исключил меня из игры.

Оставив Бобби в лёгком недоумении, Юнхён вышел из комнаты и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Теперь они с Ханбином были в студии вдвоём, но тот сидел с идеально ровной спиной и предпочитал его игнорировать. Впрочем, лидер не повторил ему своей просьбы уйти, и Бобби с чистой совестью устроился за столиком в углу. Он просто наблюдал за Ханбином, задаваясь вопросом, понимал ли тот, что продолжает мучить трек, работу над которым они закончили ещё неделю назад? Бобби чувствовал вину, но упорно продолжал молчать.

Через полчаса Ханбин раздраженно откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.

— Так и собираешься мне мешать? — очень тихо поинтересовался он.

— Было бы чему, — хмыкнул Бобби.

Ханбин поморщился и, открыв глаза, повернул к нему голову.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — в голосе лишь усталость. — Зачем пришёл, хочешь что-то сказать мне?

«Я люблю тебя».

— Пошли домой, — вздохнув, произнёс Бобби. — Злиться ты можешь и там.

— Я. Не. Злюсь, — процедил Ханбин.

— Кстати… — Бобби принялся увлечённо рассматривать свои ногти. — Я решил не переезжать из нашей комнаты.

— Беру свои слова назад. Теперь я злюсь.

Бобби довольно улыбнулся, поднял голову и вгляделся в его лицо. Ханбин, подозрительно прищурившись, занимался тем же самым. Искал ответы. Какое-то время они просто играли в гляделки, и Бобби не выдержал первым. Нет, взгляд он не отвёл, но больше не мог сдерживать свою импульсивную натуру.

— Ханбин, ты меня любишь? — в лоб спросил он.

Друг дёрнулся, и по его лицу пробежала тень, руки непроизвольно сжали подлокотники кресла. Но он быстро справился с собой.

— Конечно, люблю, — кивнул Ханбин, сверкая своими тёмными цепкими глазами. — Я всех своих _друзей_ люблю.

Бобби не удивился такому ответу и растянул губы в ещё более приторной улыбке:

— И скольким из своих друзей ты дрочил и отсасывал так же, как и мне?

В Бобби что-то полетело, но он успел увернуться. Оказалось, что Ханбин кинул в него свой телефон, и тот разбился об стену в каких-то пяти сантиметрах от его головы. Пока Бобби рассматривал разлетевшийся корпус, Ханбин вскочил со своего кресла и подлетел к нему. Не церемонясь, друг вцепился в его волосы и, больно потянув назад, задрал голову Бобби.

— Спрошу ещё раз, недоумок, — прошипел Ханбин, опаляя его лицо своим тёплым дыханием. — Чего ты добиваешься?

Глаза Бобби заслезились от боли, но он и не думал вырываться из хватки Ханбина. Не тогда, когда сам же специально его и провоцировал.

— Тебя, — ответил Бобби.

Ханбин замер, а затем окинул его таким ядовитым ненавидящим взглядом, что Бобби даже стало страшно. Кажется, он недооценил чужой гнев.

— Не смешно, — бесцветно произнёс Ханбин.

— Я не шучу, — сглотнул Бобби. — Ты действительно нужен мне.

Ханбин не поверил ему.

— Для чего? — горько усмехнулся друг. — Чтобы в очередной раз меня послать?

— Нет, Ханбин, я серьёзно…

— Заткнись, — прервал его лидер. — Ещё слово, и я тебя ударю.

Лицо Ханбина ожесточилось, губы поджались. Он действительно был зол и мог ему врезать, но…

— Я заслужил, — покаянно сказал Бобби, умоляюще на него посмотрев. — Давай, бей. Только потом выслушай меня.

Бобби прикрыл глаза и полностью расслабился, пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом…

— Клоун, — фыркнул Ханбин и, выпустив его волосы, оттолкнул от себя.

Открыв глаза, Бобби ожидал увидеть клок своих волос в его руке, но их там не оказалось. Ханбин наклонился и принялся собирать свой телефон, он отвернулся и Бобби не мог видеть выражение его лица, когда тот снова заговорил.

— Ты сам решил всё закончить, Бобби. Ты, а не я. Так какого… — Ханбин запнулся и рассеянно повертел в своих руках батарею от телефона. — Ты приходишь и выворачиваешь меня наизнанку? — Бобби коснулся его локтя, но Ханбин поднялся на ноги и отошёл на несколько шагов. Его голос надломился: — Ну и что из того, что я люблю тебя? Ты всегда был моей любовью, только вот ничего хорошего это мне не принесло…

Бобби стремительно поднялся и смял его в своих объятьях. Ханбин замер, но в следующий миг принялся вырываться.

— Зато мне принесло, — выдохнул Бобби ему в ухо и ещё крепче впечатал тело Ханбина в себя. — Много-много хорошего.

Ханбин предпринял новую попытку отцепить его от себя.

— Отпусти.

— Только при одном условии, — хитро сказал Бобби.

— Какие ещё условия, Кимбап?!

— Давай встречаться, — хрипло предложил он, ощущая, как внутри что-то замирает.

— Пошел ты! — возмутился Ханбин, пнув его по ноге. — Я не собираюсь этого делать. Хватит.

Бобби поморщился от боли, хотелось немедленно растереть место удара, но руки он так и не разжал, продолжая прижимать Ханбина к себе.

— Значит, я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не согласишься.

— Детский сад.

— Согласен, — улыбнулся Бобби. — Но я понятия не имею, как добиваться, хм, парня. Что-то мне подсказывает, ты будешь не в восторге, если я начну дарить тебе цветочки…

Ханбин презрительно фыркнул и замолчал на какое-то время. Бобби пристроил свой подбородок у него на плече и поймал себя на том, что слегка качает друга из стороны в сторону. Ханбин больше не сопротивлялся, хотя хватка ослабла, и он уже мог спокойно вырваться.

— Это из жалости? — наконец спросил он и добавил смущённо: — Из-за моих слёз?

Бобби вспомнил подрагивающие плечи и чувство вины снова укололо его.

— Это было ужасно, но нет…

Ханбин отстранился, и Бобби не стал этому мешать, послушно сделав шаг назад.

— И всё равно я не понимаю тебя, — Ханбин закусил губу. — Ты правда хочешь вернуть то, что у нас было?

Бобби отрицательно качнул головой.

— Не как раньше, Ханбин. Нормальные отношения… теперь я готов к ним.

— И что изменилось с утра? — недоверие снова вернулось в голос Ханбина. — Ты вдруг воспылал ко мне любовью?!

— Не вдруг.

Ханбин прищурился, и Бобби наконец-то признался:

— Я люблю тебя. Прости, что до меня так долго доходило.

Повисла тишина, Ханбин, не моргая, смотрел на него, кажется, целую вечность своими широко раскрытыми глазами, и Бобби почувствовал неуверенность вперемешку с огромным волнением. Ханбин кого хочешь заставит понервничать…

— Ну, — не выдержал он, слегка покраснев. — Скажи уже что-нибудь.

Ханбин ожил и моргнул, а затем внезапно нахмурился:

— Кимбап, если ты и это признание посмеешь забыть, то я точно тебя прибью.

— Чего? — Бобби округлил глаза. — Значит, тот момент в комнате, что я вспомнил…

Вместо ответа Ханбин лишь счастливо рассмеялся. Бобби захотел его поцеловать и не находил ни единой причины отказать себе в этом… Все вопросы остались на потом, и, притянув к себе _своего парня_ , Бобби накрыл его мягкие губы своими. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, а грудь наполнилась искренней радостью.

Бобби понял, что наконец-то всё встало на свои места.


	5. Chapter 5

__

_Бобби устал._

_Конечно, он не неженка какая-нибудь, работа есть работа, а рекламный контракт с известным брендом — это вообще всегда круто и почётно. Но за последнюю неделю, проведённую на съёмках в Макао практически денно и нощно, Бобби вымотался как физически, так и эмоционально. Виду он не подавал и никому (позорная смс-ка «Я заебался», набранная, но так и не отправленная Ханбину, не в счёт) не жаловался, продолжая улыбаться в фирменные тридцать два. Впрочем, от внутреннего жалобного скулежа это не спасало. Хотелось отдохнуть и наконец-то выспаться по-человечески…_

— Что-то я не припомню такого сообщения, — пробормотал Ханбин.

— Я его не отправил, сказал же, чем ты там слушаешь вообще? — слегка раздраженно отозвался Бобби.

— И много ты за эти годы настрочил, но так в итоге и не отправил мне?  
— попытался выведать друг, весьма ощутимо тыкая его своим пальцем в бок.

— Без комментариев, — обломал его Бобби.

— Жадина, мне же интересно, — вздохнул Ханбин, слегка поелозив по кровати. — Ладно, рассказывай, что там дальше было.

— Можно, да? — хохотнул Бобби, притягивая лидера поближе к себе, и продолжил делиться воспоминаниями, которые с большим усилием пришлось восстанавливать по крупинке в течение последних двух недель…

_— Бобби, может, тебя всё-таки в общежитие отвезти, а? — заботливо поинтересовался у него менеджер с переднего пассажирского сидения. — Выглядишь паршиво, какая тебе нахрен вечеринка? Это даже не расписание, можно спокойно забить._

_Бобби открыл глаза и принялся усиленно их тереть. Наверное, ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы окончательно вырубился._

_— Мы ещё не далеко отъехали от аэропорта, — проворчал водитель, который их встретил. — Давайте, ребят, быстрее решайте, куда, скоро развязка…_

_— Ну, что скажешь? — снова спросил менеджер с явным нажимом._

_Бобби встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. Признаться, соблазн забить на всё и отправиться в общагу в объятия такой родной кроватки и потеряться в царстве морфея на сутки был несказанно велик. Сынри-хён, конечно, был классным, мало того, что закатывал очередную крутую вечеринку в своём клубе, так ещё и всю их группу пригласил, когда узнал, что у iKON не будет расписания в этот вечер. Ребята предвкушали это событие давно, но Бобби только прилетел и реально мог не ходить, если бы только не одно «но», начинающееся на «Хан» и заканчивающееся на «Бин»._

_Бобби по глупости заранее наобещал другу присутствовать на этом празднике жизни, так что лидер его ждал. А это уже чревато…_

_Бобби слабо улыбнулся менеджеру, ждущему ответ:_

_— Всё в порядке, хён. Погнали в клуб. Завтра у нас выходной, я отосплюсь._

_«По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это» — подумал Бобби про себя._

_— Как хочешь, — согласился менеджер вполне спокойно, но Бобби всё равно принялся искать упрёк в его интонации. Всяк хёну не терпелось оказаться дома как можно быстрее, а не тащиться с ним на вечеринку и работать лишние часы…_

_В кармане у Бобби пиликнул телефон и отвлек его от чувства вины. Он уже заранее знал, кто именно ему написал. Бобби ожидал получить от Ханбина сообщение наподобие: «Кимбап, ты обещал быть в клубе! Так где же носит твою вертлявую задницу? Живо сюда! Я не шучу, считаю до…», но вместо этого, достав мобильник и разблокировав экран, он увидел лишь сдержанное: «Мы с парнями уже в клубе. Ты приедешь?». Хм._

_Бобби закинул удочку, набрав короткий ответ._

_«Нет, я устал. Еду в общагу»._

_Он был уверен, что уж на это точно последует бурная гневная реакция (зачем она ему вообще понадобилась, Бобби не задумывался). Ответ пришел достаточно быстро и в итоге ещё сильнее напряг._

_«Хорошо, отдыхай», — гласило сухое сообщение от друга. Бобби нахмурился, с Ханбином явно было что-то не то, ещё вчера он закидывал его своими скучашками и дебильными сердечками, а сейчас будто и не ждёт вовсе._

_— Хён, не знаешь, у ребят какие-то проблемы? — поспешно спросил он у менеджера._

_Мужчина повернулся в кресле и удивлённо на него посмотрел._

_— Нет, всё в норме, насколько я знаю. С чего вообще такой вопрос?_

_«С того, что Ханбин, который не маньячит по мне и не закатывает истерики, — это отклонение от нормы» — подумал Бобби, но естественно не сказал этого вслух. Он виновато пожал плечами, на что менеджер покачал головой и, отвернувшись от него, продолжил прерванный разговор с водителем._

Ханбин снова нагло его перебил и принялся возмущаться:

— Когда это я маньячил и истерил?!

«Например, сейчас…» — Бобби закатил глаза и красноречиво проигнорировал своего лидера. Тот недовольно засопел, будто прочитал его мысли, но больше ничего не сказал.

Бобби улыбнулся и продолжил рассказ.

_То, что у ребят всё было в норме, Бобби выяснил буквально через пару минут, открыв их общий чат и просто написав: «Хай!». На чат мигом посыпалась лавина из сообщений._

_Чжинхван: Бобби, твой самолёт должен был уже приземлиться, всё окей?_

_Бобби: Да, всё отлично._

_Чжинхван: Где ты?_

_Чжунэ: Хён, меня вот больше интересует, где тебя носит. Ушёл в туалет и потерялся…_

_Донхёк: Бобби! Давай скорее к нам, мы соскучились! Кстати… минуту назад я видел Чжинхвана в компании очень миленькой блондиночки…_

_Чжунэ: Чего? Хён, я не собираюсь вечно торчать у стойки и караулить твой коктейль!_

_Чану: Я так хочу к ва-а-м, ну почему как тусить по клубам, так я маленький… Бобби-хён, увидимся завтра, когда я вернусь от родителей. Ну, а сейчас я пошел развлекать свою семью. Скажите честно, ваши домашние тоже заставляют вас им петь?!_

_Чжунэ: Меня обычно все просят заткнуться. Хм, я бы даже сказал, умоляют._

_Донхёк: Я пою для своей бабушки вполне добровольно. Она очень радуется._

_Чжинхван: Тут девушка просит меня спеть ей прямо сейчас, но тут так шумно…_

_Чжунэ: Чжинхван, оторвись уже от своей барби и…_

_Бобби фыркнул и вышел из чата. Ханбин в общей беседе так и не засветился, и это нервировало. У парней было всё, как обычно, выходит, только лидер не в настроении? Может, тоже сильно вымотался? С его-то фанатичной тягой к работе это было бы не удивительно. Придурок просто не знал, когда нужно остановиться._

_Бобби качнул головой. Нет. Даже будучи усталым, Ханбин обычно бурно реагировал на лучшего друга. Пускай, где-то это было даже слегка чересчур и переходило зыбкие границы обычной дружбы, не говоря уже о таком понятии, как личное пространство, с которым лидер вообще не был знаком. Но Бобби не мог не признаться хотя бы самому себе, что такое бурное, обжигающее и не теряющее энтузиазма отношение к его персоне ему всегда очень льстило. Ханбин был верным что ли, и если уж ему что-то нравилось, то было очень трудно переключить его на другое._

_Возможно, Бобби и сам был с чудиной, раз пустился в рассуждения о подобном. Просто он никогда не смог бы отмахнуться от того факта, что даже когда сам считал себя никем, Ханбин смотрел на него странным горящим взглядом. Будто уже тогда считал Бобби особенным. Постепенно вселяя эту самую уверенность и в него самого…_

_У Бобби вырвался смешок. Блять, что за сентиментальный настрой, чувак? Тотальная усталость явно влияла как-то неправильно на его мозги, окружая чем-то эфемерным, превращая незначительные детали в навязчивые идеи. Ханбин спокойно отреагировал на его возвращение. Ну и что с того? Почему Бобби вообще должен волноваться об этом? С какого такого хрена, господи…_

_Бобби обречённо потёр сухие покрасневшие глаза, пытаясь проморгаться и устранить дискомфорт._

_Может лидер сейчас благополучненько так зажимает какую-нибудь девицу в тёмном углу клуба, и ему совсем не до своего лучшего друга. Ну, а что? Мог же Ханбин, обычно стеснительный с женским полом, под действием того же алкоголя вдруг превратиться в дерзкого альфа-мужика (таким, каким он бывал на тренировках со своими мемберами, к примеру)? Картинка немедленно возникла в мозгу у Бобби, и, запрокинув голову, он рассмеялся. Несмотря на громкость, смех вышел каким-то совсем не весёлым…_

_— Мы приехали, — сообщил водитель._

_Бобби посмотрел на клуб впереди и вздохнул. Слишком много камер и фотовспышек. Менеджер будто прочитал его мысли._

_— Ченг, давай-ка к заднему входу, а то здесь слишком много суеты._

_— Хорошо, — водитель пожал плечами, включил поворотник и юркнул на нужную улочку перед клубом._

_Пока они объезжали здание, менеджер снова повернулся к Бобби:_

_— Не передумал? Выглядишь так, будто упадешь, не сделав и пары шагов._

_«Кругом одни няньки» — беззлобно подумал Бобби. Но именно этот хён не дал уработать его вусмерть в Макао, требуя ему законные перерывы на съёмках._

_— Не-а, не передумал, — Бобби упрямо качнул головой и выбрался из машины, как только та затормозила._

_— Ну смотри, — вздохнул менеджер._

_На улице мужчина достал пачку сигарет. Вынул одну, зажал между зубами и принялся хлопать по своим карманам в поисках зажигалки, бормоча тихие проклятья._

_— Кажется, кое-кто готов убить за каплю никотина, а? — усмехнулся Бобби._

_— Сначала самолёт, потом аэропорт, думал, хоть в машине душу отведу, но прислали Ченга, а он у нас аллергик, — зажигалка наконец-то нашлась, менеджер прикурил сигарету и, сделав затяжку, блаженно прищурился. Затем выпустил дым, проводил его с довольной улыбкой и посмотрел на Бобби: — Подождёшь меня минутку?_

_— Ой, да брось. Внутри все свои, так что провожатый за ручку не требуется._

_Менеджер хотел возразить, но в итоге жажда покурить пересилила, и он просто махнул рукой._

_— Веселись, парень._

_Бобби махнул в ответ._

_— Не торопись, хён._

_Бобби поднялся по железной лестнице и позвонил в домофон. За спиной слышались шутливые препирательства._

_— Ченг, вылезай покурим! — глумливо предложил менеджер, прекрасно помня о непереносимости дыма приятелем._

_Водитель чуть опустил окно в машине:_

_— Курение убивает, мужик. Ты бы задумался._

_— Фу, ну ты и зануда, Ченг. Как тебя жена-то терпит?_

_— В том и фишка, что…_

_Бобби не дослушал. В этот момент охрана его опознала, из домофона донеслось: «Можете заходить», где-то сбоку щёлкнуло, и автоматическая дверь слегка приоткрылась. Бобби протиснулся внутрь, прошелся по узкому коридору, свернул направо и стал подниматься по лестнице. По усилившемуся долбящему звуку музыки стало ясно — цель близка, ещё пару ступенек, и он сможет найти друзей. Но освещение на лестнице было настолько отвратным, что в итоге на самом верху он умудрился с кем-то столкнуться._

_— Бля, смотри, куда прёшь! — раздражённо прошипел парень, но именно поэтому самому характерному шипению Бобби его и опознал._

_— Ага, спасибо за замечание, Кит, — Бобби прислонился к стенке и потер ушибленное плечо. — Но ты это, нервы бы поберёг что ли._

_— Бобби? — удивился знакомый и тут же приблизился, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Пялясь на Бобби пару секунд, парень утвердительно хмыкнул себе под нос и расслабился, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. Ну, окей, Бобби и не ждал извинений. — Точняк, видел твоих ребят в клубе. Походу отрываются детки, пока папочка не смотрит._

_У Бобби чуть не вырвался вопрос: «Ханбин тоже среди тех, кто отрывается?», но он быстро остановил себя. Кит ему не друг. Ни разу. Хотя охеренный ди-джей, что полностью подтверждал интерес Сынри-хёна к этому юному таланту._

_— Ну, а ты чего такой злой сегодня? — спросил Бобби. Сам по себе Кит слыл не самой приятной личностью, но к Бобби относился всегда вполне миролюбиво, так что причин для того, чтобы зубоскалить, ди-джею не было._

_— Так заметно? — хохотнул Кит, после чего лаконично выдал: — Просто меня подзаебало всё. Конкретно так._

_— Знакомо, — пробормотал Бобби._

_— А ещё обломали выходной, и из-за этого сорвалась моя свиданка, — вдруг разоткровенничался Кит, горестно вздыхая. — Знаешь, не каждый день таких аппетитных встречаешь…_

_Бобби отвёл взгляд, не зная, как правильно отреагировать на эти слова. Ни для кого не было секретом то, что Кит был по мальчикам. Стоило ли Бобби придать своему фейсу сочувствующий вид? Или, может, было б лучше порадоваться за того «аппетитного», что сорвался с диджейского крючка? Послав к чёрту все возможные варианты, Бобби просто промолчал._

_Их приветствие вообще как-то затянулось. Кит отчего-то не спешил уходить, странно посматривая на него из-под своих длинных ресниц, а сам Бобби просто решил воспользоваться возможностью перевести дух. Но лучше от этого случайного привальчика ему не становилось. Бобби окончательно раскис и оставил в покое своё ушибленное плечо. Теперь его больше беспокоила мигрень, которая стремительно набирала обороты._

_«Блядство, чувствую себя каким-то стариком полудохлым…» — со стоном подумал Бобби._

_— Вроде я не так сильно тебя приложил, — заметил Кит, бросив на него обеспокоенный взгляд._

_Бобби фыркнул. Обеспокоенный, ну конечно. Вот он глупость подумал. Хотя, может, встреча с Китом — это знак свыше? Мол, вали-ка ты, чувачок, отсюда домой, да поскорее, пока окончательно не схудилось…_

_— Я только с самолёта, башка раскалывается адски, — признался Бобби, ненадолго прикрывая глаза._

_Со стороны Кита послышалось шуршание, а в следующее мгновение парень сунул ему что-то в руку. Бобби вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза._

_— Эй, ты чего?_

_— Положи под язык, так быстрее подействует, — выдал Кит с улыбочкой, которая становилась всё шире: — И да, дружеский совет, желательно не мешать с алкоголем._

_Бобби опустил взгляд, на ладони покоилась небольшая круглая таблетка, абсолютно ничем не примечательная._

_— Что это?_

_— Обезболивающее, конечно, что ещё, — ответил Кит, спокойно пожимая плечами. — Всегда таскаю его с собой на всякий случай, а то будет совсем не круто, если я начну морщиться людям в разгар тусы._

_Бобби хохотнул и положил таблетку под язык, не замечая, как опасно блеснули чужие глаза …_

— Значит, это был Кит? — холодно спросил Ханбин, но тут же взорвался: — Вот ведь гандон! Увижу эту мразь — порву!

— Тшш, ну ты чего, — Бобби принялся успокаивать лидера, обнимая покрепче. — Обошлось же всё…

— Вот именно, придурок, — зло зашипел Ханбин. — Обошлось! А что, если бы ты копыта отбросил прямо на той грёбаной лестнице? Думаешь, он бы тебе помог? Хрен там! Эта паскуда испугалась бы и свалила! Какого хрена ты не сказал, кто тебя наркотой накачал? Нашёл, кого выгораживать! Этот мудак подставляет Сынри-хена…

— Сынри уже всё знает. Я написал ему сообщение, как вспомнил о Ките, так что он в курсе.

Ханбина наконец-то отпустило, и он притих. Бобби погладил его по волосам:

— Успокоился?

— Да, — пробурчал друг. — Но ты всё равно идиот! Самый настоящий доверчивый идиот!

— Знаю, — вздохнул Бобби и тут же поспешил заверить: — Обещаю, теперь я буду осторожнее.

— Не будешь, — как-то обреченно произнёс Ханбин, но Бобби так и не понял на самом деле, друг огорчён этим фактом или нет. — Ладно. Вспомнил, что происходило после? Я хоть и был свидетелем твоих закидонов, но интересно послушать из первых уст.

— Вспомнил, но дальше рассказ будет весьма сумбурным, — предупредил Бобби.

Ханбин фыркнул.

— Давай его сюда, свой сумбур.

_Бли-и-н, какой же кайф просто расслабиться._

_Бобби снова прикрыл глаза, только на этот раз уже от блаженства. Он бы поугорал над тем, что выбрал именно это слово для описания своих ощущений, но фишка была в том, что Бобби реально испытывал сейчас нечто похожее. Как будто каждая перенапряженная пружинка в его теле взяла и вдруг распрямилась, став лёгкой и тягучей. Бобби буквально растекался по холодной стене позади себя, словно та превратилась в уютное кресло…_

_Самое интересное, что боль никуда не делась. Голова по-прежнему гудела, но теперь этот пульсирующий огнём эпицентр будто накрыли стеклянным колпаком. Боль отдалённо ощущалась, но совсем не отвлекала._

_Обезболивающее, значит? Ну-ну. Кит, вот же сука…_

_— Что ты мне втюхал? — спросил Бобби, всё ещё не решаясь открыть глаза, боясь, что от этого его блаженную негу сдует. Спросил и тут же поморщился от того, как благодарно прозвучал его голос. Ещё чуть-чуть и, глядишь, мурлыкать начнёт. Нет, он не хотел испытывать подобное чувство. Не к тому, кто его так жестко наебал с непонятно какой целью. — И зачем тебе это? Торчком я не стану, сразу говорю, так что выгоды тебе от меня никакой._

_Кит принялся тихо так хихикать. Паскуда._

_— Классное чувство, правда? — поинтересовался недоумок вместо хоть каких-то объяснений. В голосе ни капли раскаяния, Бобби даже показалось, что ди-джей наслаждается ситуацией. — Расслабуха — это только первая стадия, дальше появится энергия и будет хотеться… всякого._

_Последнее слово Кит выдохнул ему почти в лицо, приблизившись непозволительно близко. Бобби, прищурившись, приоткрыл один глаз. Ну точно. Рожа Кита прямо перед ним. Не успел он отреагировать, как парень поднял руку и, коснувшись его лица своими пальцами, проследил всю линию челюсти._

_— Действительно острая, — ухмыльнулся Кит._

_Бобби распахнул глаза на полную._

_— Эм, Кит?_

_— Что? — теперь парень уже нагло поглаживал его щёку._

_— Я. Не. Гей._

_И снова этот тихий смешок:_

_— И?_

_— Отъебись от меня по-хорошему, — очень спокойно попросил Бобби и сам поразился этому ледяному кокону внутри. Так странно. Будто он был собой и в тоже время нет. Кит ему так и не сказал, что за препарат подсунул, но тот явно как-то умудрялся искажать восприятие…_

_Откуда только терпение взялось? Без этой «волшебной пилюли» Бобби уже давно психанул бы и оттолкнул Кита от себя, а так даже стало любопытно, как далеко зайдёт в своих поползновениях этот уёбок. По-злорадному так любопытно._

_Бобби расплылся в улыбке. Кит принял её за поощрение и расплылся в ответ. Идиот._

_— Знаешь, ты совсем не в моём вкусе, но это не отменяет того, что ты невероятно интересный экземпляр, — шустро зашептал Кит, пытаясь прижаться к Бобби потеснее. — Весь такой притягательный… Сияешь… Нереально устоять…_

_Блять, сколько он таблеток проглотил?_

_Глаза Кита лихорадочно блестели, речь стала сбиваться. Не то чтобы Бобби сильно вслушивался в этот бред, приправленный лестью. Кит нёс откровенную чушь, дальше по его словам выходило, что Бобби божество какое-то… Ага, спустился с небес. Вот бы Чжунэ поржал, надрывая живот, если бы услышал о нём такое._

_Кстати о друзьях. Пора к ним, а Кит может катиться. Ну куда он там собирался до того, как они столкнулись на тёмной лестнице. Но Кит, видимо, думал иначе и полез к нему целоваться…_

Ханбин шумно втянул в себя воздух и замер на кровати, напряженно вытягиваясь, словно по струнке.

— Эй, дыши давай! — забеспокоился Бобби, испугавшись, что тот задохнётся.

— Мерзкий тип, — сдавленно процедил друг на выдохе, гневно сжимая кулаки.

Бобби приподнялся на локте.

— Ханбин? — он осторожно тронул лидера за плечо и внимательно заглянул ему в лицо.

Ханбин закатил глаза.

— Боже, да не ты мерзкий, а Кит этот…

Бобби покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Нашел, о ком переживать. И я-то дурак, нет, чтобы опустить этот момент…

— Кстати, он смазливый, замечал? — вдруг перебил Ханбин и уставился на него, словно живой полиграф.

— Нет, не замечал, — спокойно ответил Бобби, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

Ханбин заметно расслабился.

— Неужели совсем-совсем? — уже игриво поинтересовался он с хитрым прищуром.

Бобби усмехнулся и щёлкнул его по носу.

— Ай! — Ханбин возмущённо фыркнул, откидывая его руку от себя.

— То-то же, нечего мне глупые вопросы задавать, — со смехом заявил Бобби, после чего склонился и чмокнул всё тот же нос. Он бы с удовольствием продолжил, опускаясь своими губами ниже, но Ханбин его слегка отодвинул.

— Ладно, не отвлекайся. И так уже вечность рассказываешь, а ночь не резиновая. Давай дальше.

— Я смотрю, у кого-то планы на мой счет? — Бобби картинно закусил губу и похотливо осмотрел его с ног до головы уже на полном серьёзе. В последнее время им не часто удавалось оставаться наедине, и Бобби уже начинал жалеть, что они тратят драгоценную ночь на разговоры…

— Это ты меня сейчас типа соблазняешь? — откровенно принялся глумиться Ханбин, но голос был хриплым.

— Ага, — без затей признался Бобби и поиграл бровями, как идиот. — Ну так что, пошалим?

— Это зависит от того, что я услышу дальше, — протянул Ханбин, но не выдержал и заржал: — Так что подбирай слова очень аккуратно, мой маленький торчок.

Пока Ханбин заливисто смеялся, откинувшись на подушку, Бобби смог ещё раз чмокнуть его. На этот раз в уголок губ. Поймав ласковый взгляд, он продолжил рассказ. Слов подбирать не стал, зная, что не смотря на шутливую просьбу, Ханбин от него всегда ждал правду и только правду. Но Бобби и нечего было скрывать от своего любимого…


	6. Chapter 6

_Бобби среагировал раньше, чем губищи Кита смогли коснуться его. Так что незадачливый соблазнитель наткнулся на его выставленную ладонь и разочарованно застонал._

_— Слушай, Кит, хватит уже… — начал говорить Бобби, но тут этот придурок лизнул его ладонь. — Фу, мерзость какая!_

_Бобби отдёрнулся и принялся оттирать чужие слюни, а Кит, ничуть не обидевшись на его восклицания, понаблюдал за ним и задумчиво выдал:_

_— Какой-то ты чересчур несговорчивый, даже под наркотой…_

_Бобби гневно на него зыркнул, парень заткнулся, но ненадолго. Усмехнувшись, Кит продолжил его доставать:_

_— Слушай, а может позовём кого-нибудь из твоих ребят? У вас там все симпатяшки, кого ни возьми. Миниатюрный такой… это же Чжинхван? Можно его, как раз в моём вкусе. Или этот, как его, твой дружок… О, вспомнил! Биай! Неоднозначный персонаж, но, думаю, он недурно со…_

_Бобби рыкнул, а Кит заржал и, капитулируя, поднял руки:_

_— Понял-понял, у нас с тобой ничего не выйдет. Женщины с Венеры, мужчины с Марса, а ты вообще не пойми откуда такой гордый взялся. Обидно, знаешь ли… Может, в следующий раз мне повезёт больше?_

_— Ты совершенно на всю башню ебанутый, — неприязненно выплюнул Бобби._

_Оттолкнув парня, он двинулся дальше вверх по лестнице. Рожа Кита теперь была последним, что Бобби хотел видеть в своей жизни._

_— Уже сбегаешь, сладкий?_

_Бобби поморщился и бросил через плечо:_

_— Не подходи ко мне и моим друзьям, и будет тебе счастье, Кит. Возможно, я буду так добр и даже не расскажу Сынри-хёну о твоих волшебных таблетках и что ты вытворяешь в его клубе._

_Кит издал злобный смешок._

_— Ну, за это я как раз-таки и не переживаю…_

_Бобби отмахнулся и ушел, не дослушав. Он на сто лет вперёд наобщался с этим извращенным полудурком, хотя где-то на дне сознания всё-таки неприятно скреблись сомнения. Может, стоило потрясти его? Бобби ведь так и не узнал, что за наркотик ему подсунули и какие его ждут последствия, ещё смущала уверенность Кита в своей полной безнаказанности._

_«Нужно предупредить Сынри-хёна…» — это была последняя адекватная мысль перед тем, как Бобби преодолел узкий коридор и оказался в основной части клуба. А дальше… музыка, вспышки света, веселящаяся толпа. Всё это слишком резко обрушилось на Бобби, оглушая и дезориентируя, но вместо того, чтобы выбраться из крышесносящей мешанины, его наоборот потащило в самый эпицентр._

_«Это всё долбаный наркотик в крови…» — слабая попытка мозга анализировать поведение и собственные реакции. Неудачная попытка. Утопая в происходящем, Бобби почти сразу потерялся во времени и пространстве. Внутренние тормоза отказали, разом открылось второе и третье дыхание. Энергия просто переполняла тело, рискуя выжечь Бобби изнутри. Не в силах сопротивляться этой давящей силе, он был безропотно подхвачен общим потоком и ушёл в отрыв, вливаясь в окружавшую пёструю мишуру из людей. Казалось, не сделай он этого, то просто взорвался бы._

_Танцуя, как заведённый, Бобби с какой-то отрешенностью отмечал, как его постоянно касаются чьи-то руки, хлопают по спине, нагло хватают за всевозможные места и пытаются приобнять. Тошно, но, видимо, не достаточно для того, чтобы вырваться. Бобби не различал лиц и даже не пытался осознавать, что ему старается втолковать очередной неопознанный объект, склонившись к уху и перекрикивая музыку. Бобби забыл, зачем здесь находится, знал, что была какая-то цель, но мысли медленно ворочались, и он не мог вспомнить…_

_Разум Бобби периодически уплывал, и реальность происходящего попросту ускользала от его понимания. Но вот новая встряска из подбадривающих выкриков: «Давай, жги, чувак!», и Бобби вынырнул из оцепенения. Его подталкивали забраться повыше, и он поддался, подобно безвольной кукле, хотя внутри всё отчетливее росло неприятие всей этой ситуации…_

_Безумно хотелось пить, наверное, жестами или выражением лица он как-то дал это понять, раз, смеясь, ему протянули бутылку с пивом. Бобби жадно присосался к горлышку и выпил где-то половину, когда вдруг вспомнил чьи-то слова о том, что этого делать совсем не стоило. Мешать алкоголь с наркотиком плохая идея. Бобби выронил бутылку, и та разбилась у ног девушек…_

_— Эй, осторожнее! — взвизгнула одна из них, отскакивая от осколков._

_— Мне ногу оцарапало! — захныкала её подружка, и с дальнего конца зала к ним двинула охрана…_

_Не обращая внимания на недовольство окружающих, Бобби схватился за пульсирующую голову. Боль яростно хлынула на него, словно из резко открывшегося шлюза. Бобби качнуло на месте, и он стал заваливаться в сторону, понимая, что падает со столика, на который до этого его заставила подняться развесёлая толпа…_

_В последний момент чьи-то руки подхватили его, не дав обрушиться всем прикладом об пол._

_— Я держу тебя, держу, — выдохнули ему куда-то в щёку. — Всё нормально._

_Бобби сфокусировал свой мутный взгляд на знакомом обеспокоенном лице._

_— Ханбин, — выдавил он хрипло, сомневаясь, что его слышно из-за громкой клубной музыки. — Скажи этим уёбкам, что я им не хуя не клоун, на столах отплясывать…_

_Под нервный смешок своего друга Бобби отключился._

— Знаешь, как сильно ты меня напугал тогда? — запыхтел Ханбин у него под боком.

— Из-за возможного скандала? — невинно поинтересовался Бобби, скосив взгляд на него.

— Идиота кусок, — прокомментировал его версию Ханбин, а затем, немного повозившись на месте, не выдержал и фыркнул: — Уронил он бутылку, блин…

Свободной рукой Бобби задумчиво почесал бровь:

— А разве не так было?

Ханбин вздохнул.

— Бобби, ты хоть и вспомнил всё, но как-то неправильно…

— Думаю, это из-за моего изменённого состояния сознания в тот момент, — серьёзно выдал Бобби, но Ханбин лишь хихикнул на его попытку поумничать.

— Иными словами, ты ловил глюки.

— Немножко, — улыбнулся Бобби.

— Первым твои выкрутасы заметил Донхёк. Он подходил к тебе, хотел вывести из толпы, но ты ни в какую, даже как будто не узнавал его. Он подключил уговоры, но ты отреагировал неадекватно, начал сопротивляться, говорить что-то невпопад… Люди стали обращать внимание на вас, и Донхёк, решив не поднимать шумиху, отправился на поиски кого-нибудь из нас. Но, как назло, Чжинхван с Чжунэ куда-то слились из клуба, ничего никому не сказав, а мы с Юнхёном как раз в тот момент вышли на улицу…

Бобби невесело хмыкнул, и Ханбин тут же прикусил язык.

— Чего ты остановился, рассказывай дальше.

— Ты начинаешь злиться каждый раз, когда я упоминаю Юнхёна, — высказал Ханбин. — Мне надоело делать вид, что я этого не замечаю.

Бобби молчал, и Ханбин его не торопил. Обычно они избегали разговора на эту тему, но, кажется, отмалчиваться и дальше не получится.

— Ты прав, я злюсь, — признался Бобби, делая вид, что увлеченно рассматривает потолок в их номере. — Но не на тебя или Юнхёна. Я злюсь на себя. Если бы только не был таким тугодумом, всей этой ситуации можно было бы избежать. Нам неловко, всем троим… Стоит нам только остаться в комнате наедине, как это просто повисает в воздухе. И не пытайся это отрицать…

— Боже, — Ханбин рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

Бобби резко повернулся и всем своим весом навалился на Ханбина сверху.

— Эй, вообще-то это не смешно!

Ханбин успокоился и, убрав руку от лица, серьёзно на него взглянул. Суровая лидерская мина продержалась ровно две секунды, после этого Ханбин фыркнул и снова принялся ржать.

— Ну ты и свинья, — ухмыльнулся Бобби, зарываясь лицом в его подрагивающую шею. — Я тут с тобой делюсь тем, что меня волнует, а получаю гогот в ответ…

Ханбин угомонился и погладил его по волосам.

— Просто я так переживал, что ты не сможешь оставить историю с Юнхёном позади. Боялся, что ваши отношения могут испортиться из-за этого, а оказалось, что тебя мучает глупое чувство вины.

— И ничего не глупое, — упрямо пробухтел Бобби.

— О, да, — усмехнулся Ханбин. — Это так по-взрослому, не сделав ничего плохого, убиваться из-за этого…

Бобби прикусил его за кожу, демонстрируя, какой он «взрослый», и получил в отместку увесистый шлепок от Ханбина. Да, этот парень всегда платил по счетам…

— Повторяю, никто из нас троих не совершил ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы испытывать неловкость.

— Не знаю, — промямлил Бобби. — Думаю, меня отпустит только после того, как Юнхён начнёт с кем-нибудь встречаться.

— Ну… — хитро протянул Ханбин. — Юнхёну нравится кто-то из стаффа…

Бобби вскинул голову:

— Ты серьёзно?

— Ага, он сам об этом рассказал мне. Вроде как тот человек проявляет инициативу, но Юнхён сомневается, стоит ли ставить в такое положение сотрудника. Если их поймают, это может закончиться увольнением…

Бобби заглянул ему в глаза:

— Слушай, а этот сотрудник…

— Парень или девушка?

Бобби кивнул, и Ханбин пожал плечом.

— Понятия не имею. Для тебя это имеет какое-то значение?

Бобби и сам не знал. Имеет ли? Наверное, нет.

— Просто любопытно, — улыбнулся он в итоге.

— Ну тогда утоли его, и поинтересуйся у Юнхёна, на кого он запал, — издевательски посоветовал Ханбин.

— Ты вроде хотел уменьшить неловкость между нами, а не увеличить её в тысячекратном размере, — хохотнул Бобби.

— Кстати, у меня получилось? Уменьшить её? — спросил Ханбин. — Теперь, надеюсь, ты не будешь дергаться каждый раз, когда мы остаёмся втроём.

— Не буду.

— Отлично, — Ханбин зевнул.

— Эй, не отрубайся! Я ещё не всё рассказал про клуб…

_На лоб легла чья то холодная рука. Бобби с трудом разлепил веки и встретил напряжённый взгляд Ханбина. Губы сами сложились в идиотскую улыбку:_

_— Привет._

_— Ну, привет, — с явным облегчением вздохнул лидер. — Ты как?_

_— Прекрасно, — мечтательно протянул Бобби._

_— Ты знаешь, где мы находимся?_

_— Я, по-твоему, дебил? — возмутился Бобби, пробегаясь взглядом по кабинету Сынри. Как-то в первый их визит хён лично устраивал им целую экскурсию по своему клубу…_

_— Хотелось бы получить подтверждение этому, — кивнул Ханбин._

_— Мы в клубе, умник, — проворчал он в ответ._

_— Отлично. Связь с этим миром ещё не потеряна, — Ханбин ласково ему улыбнулся, но в глазах плескалась злость. — Что ты принял, Бобби?_

_— Кажется, это была какая-то таблетка, — Бобби поёрзал на кожаном диване._

_— Ты купил её?_

_Бобби фыркнул:_

_— Нет. Зачем мне это?_

_— То есть тебя угостили?_

_Бобби промолчал. Ответ был очевиден._

_— Ладно, — спокойно протянул Ханбин, но выглядел так, будто перед ним материализовалось самое большое разочарование в его жизни. — Кто тебе дал этот наркотик?_

_— Я… не знаю, — выдал Бобби и тут же поморщился. — В голове полнейшая каша. Помню самолёт, а затем резко клуб… Я разговаривал с кем-то, но, хоть убей, не помню, кто это был… Вроде после этого танцевал, далее темнота…_

_Бобби понимал, что его рассказик вышел жалким, но поделать с этим ничего не мог._

_— Ты забрался на чужой столик, — мрачно заметил Юнхён, который, оказывается, маячил за спиной Ханбина всё это время. — Сначала ты танцевал, как паралитик, а потом ни с того ни с сего разозлился и кинул в толпу бутылку. Хорошо, что никто серьёзно не пострадал. Донхёк успел позвать нас на подмогу, поэтому мы вовремя оказались рядом и поймали тебя, когда ты рухнул с высоты…_

_Бобби этого не помнил. Совсем. Но странным казалось другое, ему совершенно не было стыдно. Это могло означать лишь одно — наркотик из него всё ещё не выветрился._

_— Мы сказали всем, что тебе стало плохо из-за духоты, поэтому Сынри-хён приказал охране отнести тебя к себе в кабинет, — вздохнул Ханбин. — От врача мы отказались, нужно поскорее убраться из клуба, пока кто-нибудь не просёк, что ты под чем-то. Донхёк отправился предупредить менеджера, так что, когда спустимся вниз, придерживайся нашей версии…_

_Ханбин всё говорил и говорил… Бобби потерял нить лидерских наставлений, но всё равно продолжал заворожено следить за его шевелящимися губами._

_— Ты всегда был таким красивым? — спросил он вслух._

_— Чего? — Ханбин моргнул, а затем переглянулся с давящимся от смеха Юнхёном: — Он реально это сказал, или мне показалось?!_

_— Походу, он ещё не в себе, — отозвался Юн, положив свою руку Ханбину на плечо. — Так что не трать энергию на разговоры._

_Бобби, может, и находился всё ещё под кайфом, только вот, даже будучи в таком состоянии, от него не укрылось, как лучший друг напрягся от простого жеста Юнхёна._

_— Вы двое что… поругались?_

_Бобби всего лишь предположил, но реакция друзей на невинную фразу оказалась бурной. Ханбин расширил глаза, а Юнхён вздрогнул._

_— Нет, — мотнул головой Ханбин, растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке: — С чего ты взял?_

_Юнхён сжал руку на его плече и весь напрягся, давая понять, что Ханбин соврал. Какого чёрта? Бобби собрался уже докапываться до них, как в этот момент пиликнул телефон Юнхёна. Потянувшись за мобильником в карман своей кожаной куртки, Юнхён вынужден был наконец-то отойти от Ханбина. Лидер еле заметно выдохнул…_

_— Это Донхёк, — оповестил Юнхён, взглянув на экран. — Пишет, что машину подогнали максимально близко к задней двери клуба, ещё спрашивает, надо ли ему подняться, чтобы помочь._

_Ханбин взглянул на Бобби:_

_— Идти можешь?_

_Бобби демонстративно подрыгал ногами, на что Ханбин слегка улыбнулся и обернулся к Юнхёну:_

_— Скажи, что мы сейчас спустимся._

_— Уже, — отозвался Юн, убирая телефон обратно. Затем он наигранно пнул диван ногой: — Подъём, опиумная красавица!_

_— Пошел ты, — проворчал Бобби, но всё-таки встал на ноги. Его тут же качнуло, как на шатком плоту. — Ох, блять…_

_— Давай-ка, обопрись на меня, — Юнхён подставил ему плечо, но Бобби его проигнорировал и повис на Ханбине. Наверное, со стороны это больше смахивало на объятья._

_— Ты сегодня ещё и пахнешь вкусно, — прошептал Бобби, вдохнув полной грудью и потершись о его шею своим носом._

_Ханбин замер, как истукан, его щёки горели._

_— Бобби, прекрати, — раздраженно выдал Юнхён, хватая его за локоть и пытаясь оторвать от Ханбина. Бобби лишь сильнее обвил того руками…_

_— О, наш Кимбаби пришел в себя! — радостно возвестил новый голос._

_Бобби пришлось отлепиться от Ханбина и посмотреть на вошедшего в кабинет Сынри._

_— Хён, — он кивнул, как мог._

_— Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке! — бодро улыбнулся Сынри. — Точно врач не нужен?_

_— Хён, спасибо за всё, но мы должны идти, — придерживая Бобби за талию, Ханбин потащил его к выходу. — Внизу нас уже ждёт менеджер._

_— Конечно-конечно, — Сынри хищно блеснул глазами, чем-то напоминая Ян Хён Сока. — Давайте, ребятки, удачи!_

_Пока Юнхён вежливо раскланивался, Ханбин уже вовсю пёр по коридору. Бобби старался не сильно ему в этом мешать, усиленно передвигая ногами. Уже внизу, когда они все забрались в машину, менеджер, оглядев их, цокнул языком и сказал что-то вроде: «Я так и знал!». Бобби промолчал и лишь теснее прижался к Ханбину, с ним было нереально спокойно и комфортно…_

_— Чего это он? — удивился Донхёк, пялясь на них во все глаза._

_— Без понятия, — процедил Юнхён, кусая губы и так же не сводя с Бобби и Ханбина напряженного взгляда. — Вцепился в Бина, как клещ, и не отпускает._

_— Эй, дышать можешь? — мягко хохотнул Донхёк._

_— Я в норме, — отозвался Ханбин._

_— И я, — пробормотал Бобби ему в шею._

_— Ну это мы видим, — со смешком отозвался Донхёк._

_Подъехав к общежитию, Бобби отказался отлипать от Ханбина, не смогли оторвать его от лидера и в лифте… К тому времени, когда они оказались внутри квартиры, Юнхён уже заметно психовал, что ему было несвойственно. Донхёк, наблюдая за всей этой свистопляской, лишь покачал головой и помог Бобби с Ханбином снять обувь._

_— Думаю, с меня хватит на сегодня приключений, — произнёс Донхёк и отправился в сторону своей спальни. Не оборачиваясь, он помахал им поднятой рукой: — Спокойной ночи!_

_— Давай помогу отвести его до кровати, — Юнхён двинулся в их сторону, но Ханбин остановил его._

_— Я сам справлюсь, — качнул головой лидер. — Подождёшь меня в гостиной? Мы не договорили сегодня…_

_Юнхён опустил плечи:_

_— Не долго ты думал над ответом, да?_

_— Юн, — с непонятной интонацией произнёс Ханбин._

_— Я жду тебя в гостиной, — обреченно ответил Юнхён и побрёл по коридору._

_— Что это сейчас было? — Бобби уставился на Ханбина._

_— Ничего. Будешь много знать, быстро…_

_— Поумнеешь? — перебил Бобби._

_Ханбин фыркнул:_

_— Пошли в комнату, умник…_

_Через минуту он сгрузил его на кровать, словно мешок с рисом._

_— Ай, а понежнее нельзя?_

_Ханбин сложил руки на груди, категорично заявляя:_

_— Нет, ты не заслужил._

_— Да, ладно тебе, я же не спецом…_

_— Ко всему прочему ещё и шею мне всю обслюнявил в лифте! — Ханбин скривился. — Я что, настолько вкусный?_

_— Да._

_Ханбин уставился на него, молча открывая и закрывая рот, не находя, что ответить._

_— Очень-очень вкусный, — широко улыбнулся Бобби._

_— Да ты, блин, издеваешься, — прошипел лидер. — Ты сам напросился, идиот, сейчас я тебя так накормлю…_

_Ханбин накинулся на него, пытаясь ударить, но несмотря на показной энтузиазм, Бобби с лёгкостью отразил эту «атаку» и перехватил его руки. Смеясь, они повозились немного на кровати, после чего грохнулись на пол. Спина Бобби приняла всё на себя…_

_— Больше никогда не связывайся с наркотой, — отдышавшись, попросил Ханбин._

_— М-м…_

_Бобби было тяжело сосредоточится, когда об него тёрлись всем телом. Лидер, похоже, этого совсем не понимал…_

_— Обещаешь мне?_

_— Да, — кое-как выдохнул Бобби. — А теперь, если не хочешь, чтобы я кончил, слезь с меня._

_Ханбин ойкнул и перекатился на спину, а Бобби, несмотря на претензию, почувствовал себя сиротливо. Наркотик тому причина… или ему и правда хотелось чувствовать тело Ханбина рядом с собой?_

_— С чего вдруг такая реакция… на меня? — осторожно спросил Ханбин, когда молчание затянулось. — Это из-за наркоты?_

_— Хотел бы я знать… — пробормотал Бобби._

_Ханбин поднялся на ноги и помог ему встать с пола. Бобби снова улёгся на кровать, и, вконец измотанный, закрыв глаза, стал быстро проваливаться в сон. Он ощущал, что Ханбин всё ещё не ушёл и смотрит на него…_

_— Хороших тебе снов, любимый идиот, — прошептал друг и тут же отшатнулся, когда Бобби распахнул глаза._

_— Любимый? — спросил Бобби._

_— …идиот._

_Бобби схватил его за руку и повалил на кровать, пытаясь оправдать всё происходящее наркотиком в собственной крови._

_— Любимый? — пытал Бобби, нагло присасываясь к чужой нежной шее. — Ну скажи, я твой любимый?_

_Толчок в грудь, чтобы он отстал, и недовольный голос Ханбина:_

_— Бобби, ты обдолбанный и ничего не соображаешь…_

_— Признайся, — требовал Бобби, ещё крепче стискивая его тело и подбираясь к таким желанным губам. — Давай же._

_— Ты не в себе, придурок, — прошипел друг, оказывая слишком слабое сопротивление._

_— Плевать, — собственный голос звучал странно, но думать об этом не хотелось. Бобби облизал нижнюю губу лидера, ловя его судорожный выдох, и не удержался от ухмылки: — Я и так знаю, что я твоя любовь…_

_Откуда вдруг эта уверенность и желание быть правым? Бобби некогда было размышлять об этом. Потом, всё потом…_

_— Ничего ты не знаешь, кретин, — яростно прошептал Ханбин._

_— Да ну? — Бобби порывисто накрыл его губы своими, пока руки ползли под чёрную рубашку, которую лидер надел сегодня в клуб._

_Ханбин застонал…_

— А потом я…

— А потом ты отрубился, и на следующее утро вообще ничего не вспомнил, — зло прошептал Ханбин. — Мы сказали тебе, что ты перепил в клубе, и ты больше не задал ни одного вопроса.

— Да, — сказал Бобби и умолк. Хотя в комнате царил полумрак, он виновато отвёл взгляд. — Забыл. Напрочь.

Ханбин слегка потёрся об него губами.

— Плохой… — выдохнул он ему в ухо, слегка прикусывая мочку. — Очень плохой Бобби Ким…

— Ну я, может, и забыл всё, но ты-то нет, Ханбин, — прошептал Бобби, лукаво улыбаясь. — Поэтому через пару дней и полез ко мне в трусы, а? Как ты там это назвал… помощь, точно. Маленький извращенец.

Ханбин тихо засмеялся, уронив лицо в подушку:

— А что ещё мне оставалось? Я же не знал, что всё так затянется… Думал, ты вспомнишь ночь в клубе, а с тобой, походу, вообще обширная амнезия приключилась.

— Ты мог просто рассказать всё, как есть, неужели это было так страшно?

Ханбин приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него, слегка прищурив взгляд, напоминая ястреба:

— Одно дело дрочить тебе, и совсем другое признаться, что люблю вот уже несколько лет. Так что да, Бобби, мне было охренеть как страшно. После того как мы сблизились, постоянно думал, что это я для тебя всего лишь друг с привилегиями… Ненавидел себя за то, что вообще влюбился. Иногда желал, чтобы ты вообще никогда не появлялся в моей жизни, но каждый раз, когда ты улыбался, мне становилось так невыносимо стыдно за свои мысли. Я сходил с ума все эти годы, сдерживался…

— Сдерживался?! Это так называется? — вмешался Бобби. — Да ты меня только как не лапал! Только каких глупостей не нёс про нашу вечную дружбу!

Ханбин насупился, и Бобби, дотронувшись до его щеки, нежно очертил линию до подбородка.

— Так что давай начистоту. Почти всем ребятам была очевидна твоя влюблённость, просто это я…

— Идиот.

— Зато любимый! — заржал Бобби.

Ханбин улыбнулся и одарил его нежным светящимся взглядом. Теперь-то Бобби знал, что так смотрели только исключительно на него…

— Знаю, что ты устал и осталось всего пару часов на сон, перед тем, как надо будет ехать на саундчек, — жалостливо протянул Бобби. — Но я не смогу уснуть, когда ты лежишь тут, весь такой расслабленный и доступный…

— Ты предлагаешь мне отдаться тебе, или что? — хохотнул Ханбин.

Бобби сполз пониже и поцеловал его в живот:

— Я предлагаю тебе лежать и наслаждаться, я всё сделаю сам…

— Значит ли это, что я могу вырубиться в процессе, и ты не обидишься?

Бобби стал стаскивать с него трусы и многообещающе заверил:

— Поверь, ты не вырубишься.

Он поцеловал головку, и Ханбин закусил губу.

— Мне уже всё нравится, продолжай, — судорожно выдохнул лидер.

Бобби улыбнулся и, больше не распыляясь на разговоры, принялся за дело. Он не мог похвастаться, что умеет отлично отсасывать, опыта было всего ничего, или что отдаётся этому процессу так же самозабвенно, как Ханбин. Но Бобби старался, и извивающееся под ним тело доказывало, что у него получается дарить удовольствие…

Ханбин стонал и, уже не сдерживаясь, толкался в его рот. Бобби отстранился, схватил глоток воздуха и снова насадился на его член. Но теперь уже придерживал Ханбина за бёдра и сосал нарочито медленно, заставляя друга отчаянно поскуливать, упрашивая нарастить темп…

Бобби оставил его ненадолго одного и поднялся с кровати.

— Что? — удивлённо распахнул глаза Ханбин. — Ты куда?

— Я типа готовился, — хмыкнул Бобби и, покопавшись в своём рюкзаке у двери, нашел нужную косметичку, достал смазку с презервативами и вернулся к Ханбину.

— В ручной клади тащил что ли? — хихикнул Ханбин. — Вот все поржали бы, если б твой рюкзак хорошенько выпотрошили и досмотрели в аэропорту…

— Ну и что? — усмехнулся Бобби, разрывая упаковку от презерватива. — Я взрослый мальчик.

— Который летит в Японию с другими мальчиками… — Ханбин показал ему язык.

— Я смотрю, кому-то очень весело, — Бобби обхватил рукой его член и стал внимательно всматриваться в меняющееся выражение лица перед собой. Запрокинув голову, Ханбин застонал, толкаясь ему в ладонь. — Сбавь обороты, парень, у меня есть для тебя кое-что получше…

Убрав руку, Бобби раскатал по его каменному члену презерватив. Затуманенным взглядом Ханбин наблюдал, как он обильно смазывает лубрикантом его стояк, а затем и свой вход, наспех подготавливая себя.

— Ты прав… — облизнулся Ханбин. — Я не вырублюсь.

Бобби оседлал его, поелозил задницей, задевая член, и вырвал пару восторженных вздохов. Затем наклонился к лицу и поцеловал в губы:

— Я же говорил.

Бобби слегка приподнялся, завёл руку назад и направил член Ханбина к своему смазанному входу. Надавив посильнее головкой на дырочку, он стал медленно насаживаться, опускаясь по миллиметру вниз. Ханбин успокаивающе гладил его по бёдрам, но Бобби всё равно затаил дыхание. Они проделывали такое уже не раз, но какой-то иррациональный детский страх, что будет больно, до сих пор присутствовал. Ханбин кусал губы, всячески сдерживаясь, чтобы не ворваться в его тесноту со всего маху, поэтому, когда Бобби полностью принял его член в себя, они оба облегчённо выдохнули.

— Ты как? — прошептал Ханбин.

— Кажется, что-то застряло у меня в заднице, — усмехнулся Бобби. Дебильные разговорчики во время секса уже вошли у них в привычку.

— Я даже знаю, что, — Ханбин слегка толкнулся бёдрами, проникая ещё глубже и как будто специально задевая нужную точку у него внутри.

— Блять, — зашипел Бобби, упираясь руками ему в грудь и начиная двигаться…

Когда он был принимающей стороной, Ханбина никогда не хватало надолго, оттого что Бобби, по его словам, чересчур сильно его сжимал. Сегодня яркий оргазм настиг лидера ещё быстрее. Яростно толкнувшись в последний раз, Ханбина затрясло, и он обессиленно рухнул на подушку. Бобби не спешил слезать с него, продолжая медленно покачиваться на его члене. Ханбин слегка отдышался и, протянув руку, довёл его до разрядки медленной дрочкой…

— Надо в душ, — спустя пять минут лениво произнёс Бобби. — Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы мы отправились на саундчек, перепачканные спермой.

— Час до будильника, — кое-как выговорил Ханбин, гладя его по взмокшей спине. — Сжалься…

— Спи, — улыбнулся Бобби. — Зная тебя, я захватил влажные салфетки.

— Люблю тебя, — умиротворённо выдохнул Ханбин и практически сразу засопел…

Бобби так и не уснул. Он обтёр Ханбина, сам сходил в душ и, вернувшись в кровать, ещё долго лежал. Смотрел на Ханбина, завернувшегося в одеяло, словно в кокон, и просто размышлял об их будущем. Наверное, тяжело будет скрываться вечно, возможно, наступит такой переломный момент, когда им придется открыться хотя бы своим семьям, и, вероятнее всего, будет очень страшно… Но как Ханбин однажды не отказался от своей любви к нему, так и Бобби не собирался сворачивать с этого совместного пути, на который они ступили. В конце концов, как говорит Ханбин, — вместе навсегда!


End file.
